deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukiko Amagi vs Prince Zuko
Hey guys, OtakuLance here! And this'll be my first fanon death battle! Who will win? Yukiko Amagi aka The Unconquerable Black Snow or Prince Zuko, aka traitor to the fire nation? I'll be trying to get this done as soon as possible, so stay tuned! Episode 1, The Battle of Flames... Interlude Death Battle Theme ((My Deathbattle OCs are called Janus and Mighty. Janus will be represented by the italics, Mighty will be represented by regular text.)) You know what I love? PUTTING THINGS ON FIRE!! LET'S GO WATCH THE WORLD BURN!! And in some worlds, many people have been blessed with this awesome ability of controlling and producing flames. Such as Yukiko Amagi, the fiery "princess" of the Investigation Team... And Prince Zuko, the banished prince and traitor to the fire nation. He's Janus and I'm Mighty! And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Yukiko Amagi New Days - Persona 4 OST There aren't always crimes that can be explained by normal logic and science. Such was the case with the serial murder cases in a small, rural town in Japan called Inaba. And what happened to the victims of these cases?! They got thrown through a TV into another world where these monsters call Shadows were out to kill anyone in that world whenever it got foggy in Inaba. Seems legit, right? But there was one thing stopping the serial killer on his quest to merge and destroy both the Shadow and Human worlds. And that would be th-'' A bunch of high schoolers with crazy powers they got called Persona's! No, seriously. These guys are all in between the ages of 15 and 17. And from the looks of them you'd never guess how well they got along. ''Well... Yeah, you're definitely not wrong. And before anyone asks, no we aren't making any of this up. Anyway, let's move on to the real reason we're even looking at this! Yukiko Amagi was a normal girl living a normal life. And then she meet Yu Narukami. That is when her high school life changed forever! ... Or as long as they were in high school. Anyway, Yukiko was actually going to be Shadow food until Yu, Chie, and Yosuke all showed up and defeated her shadow, or her "true self". Once she admitted that the shadow was a part of her, her Persona awakened. Now she was able to use Kono... Konohanu... Uh... How do you say that? Reach Out To The Truth - Persona 4 OST Ugh, fine, I'll take this part. Konohana Sakuya is a human-like persona with wings that spread along her arms and back. In battle, her best stat lies in her magic. Her endurance and luck are mediocre, and her strength and agility are not to far behind but still lacking. When it comes to her abilities, she can heal herself with Diarahan, lower an opponents fire resistance with Fire Break, raise her healing magic's power with Divine Grace, heal any status conditions with Amirta, raise her evasion to ice damage with Ice Evade, decrease her opponent's attack with Matarunda, raise her defense against fire attacks with Red Wall, drain an opponent's Soul Point's with Spirit Drain, raise her next magic attack by 250% with Mind Charge, and raise her own fire power with Fire Amp by 50%, both literally and figuratively. Damn, that's a lot. And we haven't even reached her attacks yet! Speaking of which, Yukiko usually plays as a support fighter for other people, but don't let that fool you. She is very capable of fighting on her own. She can do massive amounts of fire damage to a single foe with '''Agidyne', hit a large area with the same amount of power with Maragidyne, and have a 60% chance to kill a foe instantly with Mudoon. This attack, however, can be dodged, and usually is seen dodged by enemies that are not weak to it.'' But don't think she's useless without her persona. She carries the Boundless Sea, a fan that apparently does damage. It even makes her physical attacks somewhat painful! Like, seriously! How does that even work?! No one will even know, Mighty. Either way, this doesn't do nearly as much damage as her magic attacks as her physical strength is just more than half her magical strength. She prefers '''long range combat' because of this, but when things to get up close and personal, Yukiko wears some great sets of armor. Underneath her school uniform, Yukiko wears the Uzume Robe, which adds 310 Defense, 33 Evade, and 100 HP to her already impressive stats.'' Not only that, but she wears the Blessed Hands, a pair of gloves that increase the effects of healing spells by 50%. This inculdes healing herself or her team mates. But all of this does not make Yukiko unstoppable. When fighting, she has always had back up from her peers, having them fight for her at almost all times while she sits back and heals them. Not only that, but Yukiko's persona is weak to elemental ice attacks. Additionally, her friend Rise Kujikawa would often provide support, telling the team what their opponents are weak to and what they should do to beat them. But despite all of this, Yukiko Amagi is one, tough high school girl. Yukiko: Come! Konohana Sakuya! Prince Zuko The Greatest Change - Legend of Korra Earth. Fire. Water. Air. These are the four major elements of the world. And only the Avatar can learn and master all four elements. But they don't always come easy. Many Avatars have to go through their entire lives trying to master the elements. But during the final few years of the rein of Lord Ozai of the fire nation, a 12 year old Avatar named Aang struggled and was even afraid to learn fire bending. Despite this, he knew he had to learn it to save the world from the fire nation. And who would teach him how to use fire bending properly enough to fight and defeat Lord Ozai? Old kingy's son of course! Prince Zuko was born to the brother of General Iroh, meaning he was born to the highest noble people in the kingdom. His father had doubts of Zuko's ability at an extremely young age, not even believing he was a fire bender at all. So instead, he was taught in the ways of fighting with dual broadswords. Later on in life, he and his sister, the bitch-in-every-way Azula, began to destroy Zuko's happiness, always teasing and manipulating him to get what she wanted. However, things weren't all bad for Zuko. Although his own sister and father did not approve of him at all, Zuko's mother and, after returning home from losing his own son, Uncle Iroh loved and cared for him. And he was eventually able to fire bend himself, though not as impressively as his sister at the start. While this is true, things quickly turned for the worst. Within his pre-teen and teenage years, Zuko faced tragedy. His mother disappeared and, when he went into his first military strategy meeting, he spoke against a commander. His father was the one holding this meeting, so he was forced into an Agni Kai, or a fight between two political fire benders. From this, he gained oh so famous scar. You know, the one covering half his face? Once he lost in the Agni Kai, he was banished from the fire nation, told never to return until he found the avatar. Eventually, after searching for so long, he "killed" Aang, went home a hero, then betrayed the Fire Lord again, deciding to travel and find the avatar who was thought to be dead. When he did, he taught Aang the basics of fire bending, or at least enough for him to use it fluently in battle. Agni Kai Theme - Avatar The Last Airbender Speaking of battle, Zuko has many assortments of attacks. He can throw '''fire kicks', fire punches, and even breath fire. If any fire is thrown at him, he can redirect it away from him. And he can even create explosions and knifes of fire. His bending is controlled and much larger and more powerful blasts of fire than even his sister by the end of the comic series. He is a very nimble fighter, prepared to dodge at most any moment, and he prefers offense over defense, which is typical for a fire bender.'' However, fire is not the extent to his abilities. If any lightning is shot at him, whether it be from a person or nature, he can redirect it. But Zuko has never been able to shoot lightning himself. This probably stems from how he was treated as a child and young adult, as it requires the user to be balanced in the mind and body... And... Well... Let's just say Zuko's childhood was not the best thing for his technique. But he has even more up his sleeve. When his fire bending doesn't work, he always carries his '''two dao blades'.'' Zuko is a master dual sword fighter, being able to take out several earth bending soldiers at the same, experienced fire bending generals with relative ease, and fight one of the best rebel fighters out there, Jet, to a stand still. And before we go on, he was able to do all of this... WITH ONLY HIS SWORDS. Just imagine how powerful he is when he combines this with his fire bending! Besides this, Zuko is a master at hand-to-hand combat as well, and he has shown his stealth skills on numerous occasions. But even through all of this, he is far from invincible. '''Zuko can get frustrated quite easily', and this often leads to him being unable to fight properly. Along with this, he sometimes doubts himself when he fails, believing that his sister's words are right and that he is a complete failure.'' But who even cares? It's hard not to think that this guy is a hell of a badass. Zuko: I used to think this scar marked me – the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark. Pre-Battle Alright, guys, it looks like the battlefield is prepared and ready! And it looks like our combatants are just about ready as well! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Death Battle Zuko, a new resident in Inaba with his uncle Iroh, disguised himself as a normal high schooler. This was a chance to get away from his responsibilities as the new Fire Lord. However, his first night in his new home was not expected at all. The doorbell rang, and Zuko started walking toward the door. Zuko: I've got it, uncle! Zuko opened the door, trying to look friendly with a smile. But he was greeted and grabbed by a man in a delivery man uniform. There was a truck behind him with the back doors open. ' Zuko: H-Hey! Get your hands off of me! ''Namatame: I'm sorry... But you must be saved. Zuko: Saved from what?! Unc- '''Zuko, even though he resisted as best he could in his surprised state, got thrown into a TV in the back of the delivery truck the man had came in. However, instead of destroying it with his body weight, the prince flew right threw it into another dimension. The delivery man quickly jumped into the drivers seat of the truck and began speeding away... THE NEXT DAY Your Affection - Persona 4 OST YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL After weeks of silence from the Midnight Channel and plenty of relaxing, the Investigation Team meet on the schools roof. Yu: Guys, you saw what was on last night, right? Yosuke: Yeah, I did! The Midnight Channel was on, and it had a clear image of someone! But I can't go bec- Teddie: We've got a shift today! And this time we can't blow it off, or else we'll be fired! Chie: This is bad... I'm really sorry guys, but I can't go today... I have something I need to do... Kanji: Me too, Chie. I promised my mom that I'd help with the shop today. Naoto: And I was assigned with a new case today. Investigation has already started, so I can't go either. Rise: Of course this is the one day I don't have anything I need to do! Everyone else has work to do except for Yu, me, and Yukiko! Yukiko: Today I don't actually have to work at the inn, so me and Yu can go! Yu: Oh, well... About that. I promised Nanako that I'd help her with her homework today. Rise: Wait... So Yukiko and I are on our own?! Man, you guys are horrible! Rise grabbed Yukiko's hand and marched off to Junes, where they would usually go into the TV. Yukiko: I'm not sure this is a good idea, Rise... What if something goes wrong? I've never gone on a solo mission before. Rise: Oh, don't be silly, Yukiko! You're one of the strongest members in the team! And you can always heal yourself, remember? Yukiko: Yeah, I guess... Let's just hope there's nothing too difficult in there today. Rise nodded and the two leaped into the TV when no one was looking. When they landed, fog was everywhere. The two of them immediately put on their fog glasses, allowing them to see through the fog. ''' Who's There? - Persona 4 OST '''However, foot steps could be heard. Rise called forth her persona to scan the immediate area, but had no time to react when flames engulfed her. As Rise began screaming in pain, Zuko rushed forward and formed a fire knife, stabbing Rise on the shoulder. Rise fell to the floor, unconscious and seriously wounded with burns. Zuko gasped, realizing it was a human girl he had just attacked and not a shadow. Yukiko opened her eyes wide and looked at the attacker, throwing her fan at him. Zuko narrowly dodged. Zuko: Wait, how can you easily see me? Yukiko: You monster! You're going to suffer for what you've done to Rise! Knowing talking will no longer get him out of the situation, Zuko prepared to battle. Yukiko was already prepared to fight Zuko, her fans in either one of her hands. FIGHT! Reach Out to the Truth - P4 Zuko several fire blasts at Yukiko, beginning to run toward her as he did so. Yukiko jumped out of the way, only getting hit by one of the blast. However, this did minimal damage due to her fire resistance. ' Yukiko: Come, Konohana Sakuya! Mudoon should take care of you! '''She quickly summoned her persona, slashing one of her fans at mysterious blue tarot card. Konohana Sakuya appeared out of no where, sending a black magic circle under Zuko. He was moving too quickly, however, and the attack vaporized nothing but the air space he had been standing at. ' '''Only being a few feet from Yukiko now, Zuko kicked up at her face, but missed due to Yukiko's fans, knocking the kick to the side of it. Yukiko jumped beckwards and threw one of her fans at Zuko, and it scratched his cheek. He wiped the injury and several more fire punches and kicks, all of which doing minimal damage when they hit Yukiko. The fan from before turned back and returned to yukiko, nailing Zuko in the back in the process. Zuko, leaned forward, realizing his fire wasn't doing enough. Zuko: I guess I need a different method of attack... At this, Zuko reached back behind him and grabbed his dao swords from his back, slicing at Yukiko with speed. She yelled in pain, grabbing her side and summoning Konohana Sakuya again. Yukiko: There! Using Agidyne right in front of her, Yukiko blasted herself and Zuko far apart. Both received damage, but Yukiko healed herself with Diarahan. While she had time, Yukiko used Red Wall to raise her fire defense, and Amirta to decrease Zuko's attack. Yukiko: I told you I wouldn't let you get away with this! Face your punishment! For a few seconds, there was silence, not a whisper from Zuko nor Yukiko. This was when she had realized her glasses, which allowed her to see through the fog, were severely damaged. She frowned, taking them off and throwing them aside. Yukiko: I guess I'll have to ask Teddie for a new pair... Hopefully he won't mind. Invading the Palace - ATLA Zuko: You won't even have the chance to. At this, Zuko lunged at her, slashing at her with his fire daggers. Yukiko stood her ground and immediately used Fire Break, attempting to lower Zuko's fire resistance. Once this was done, she used Mind Charge, charging up her next attack. She smashed the tarot card once more, commanding Konohana Sakuya to prepare Maragidyne. Yukiko: You will burn in hell tonight! She gave the signal, and a wave of fire erupted around her, spreading to her surroundings... At least, that's what it was supposed to do. But the fire was being held in place. Yukiko's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Soon, the fire imploded on her, setting her ablaze... Once the flames had died down, Yukiko was barely standing on her own. Zuko was standing on the other side of the clearing, holding his dao blades, one in either hand. Yukiko healed herself with Diarahan, then prepared to use another attack. However, nothing happened. She had run out of SP, leaving her with nothing to defend herself but her fans and armor. Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. Zuko: I'm sorry... Zuko rushed forward, swinging his blades at Yukiko. She held up both of her fans in a desparate attempt to block the attack, but the swords easily sliced right through them, and then cut a burned and withered Yukiko across the waist and neck. Yukiko's head, abdomen, and lower half all fell to the floor. Zuko put his swords away and set the body on fire, doing the honorable thing a fire nation soldier would do. Once he had done this, he turned around and began looking for an exit again... K.O! ''Results Oh damn! That battle was hot as hell! ''While Yukiko and Zuko both have shown they are very capable in using their fire attacks, only Zuko has shown any strength beyond those abilities. Yukiko by far had the more destructive moveset for one vs one, but Zuko could easily turn that against her. You should also know that, as we said before, Yukiko has never fought on her own with the exception of the battles fought in Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. However, she only fought two or three battles there, all of which against foes she knew a lot about already, which leaves that hard to gauge how she'd fair against someone she didn't know before hand on her own. And even besides that, it would all come down to whose melee attacks and tactical abilities were better. And Zuko has always shown to be very good at this. He was willing to fight against so many bandits without fire bending, just so people around him wouldn't get scared. In the end, Zuko had the cutting edge against Yukiko. The winner is Prince Zuko. Next time on Death Battle... Thunder cracks in the background. A man with a black coat, lined with white fur appears in front of the lightning on a cliff, staring out to the distance. The image disappears and a new one comes to light. This one was of a large, white building, seemingly a school. A girls giggle and squeal is in the background, and one word comes from this voice... Boop! Next Death Battle - The Shocking Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OtakuLance Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016